Never Alone
by supergirl971
Summary: Repartir à zéro. Voilà maintenant l'unique désir de Katniss Everdeen qui se retrouve seule au monde après avoir perdu le dernier membre de sa famille. Rien de tel pour cela, qu'une bourgade perdue aux fins fonds de Panem. Cela dit, quand on est la petite nouvelle, impossible de passer inaperçue dans ce genre de petits patelins…
1. Prologue

Non, vous ne rêvez pas !

Supergirl est bien de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, en solo cette fois-ci. Eh bien oui, je me suis levée un jour avec à nouveau l'envie d'écrire et des idées plein la tête que je ne pouvais pas garder pour moi.

Je vais donc partager cette histoire avec vous avec toujours en vedette mes chouchous : Katniss et Peeta. L'épopée à beau être terminée dans les livres et au cinéma, ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer de penser à eux. Je vous laisse donc découvrir le résumé et le prologue.

Faites moi connaître vos premières impression, mais surtout ne jugez pas trop vite, ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche ! A très vite pour la suite et ravie de vous retrouver pour ces nouvelles aventures !

* * *

 _Résumé_ _:_

 _Repartir à zéro._

 _Voilà maintenant l'unique désir de Katniss Everdeen qui se retrouve seule au monde après avoir perdu le dernier membre de sa famille._ _Rien de tel pour cela, qu'une bourgade perdue aux fins fonds de Panem._

 _Cela dit, quand on est la petite nouvelle, impossible de passer inaperçue dans ce genre de petits patelins…_

* * *

 _Prologue_

Un grand vide… Voilà à présent tout ce que ressentait Katniss. Elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention au froid, à la pluie, aux gens autour qui venaient lui témoigner leurs dernières condoléances.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux à part ces trois pierres tombales dressées à ses pieds dans cet immense cimetière.

Elle avait déjà perdu son père et sa petite soeur il y a quelques années de cela, dans un accident de voiture. Un chauffeur de camion s'était endormi au volant, les tuant sur le coup. La seule consolation qu'elle ait eu quand cet officier s'était présenté à leur porte, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert.

Après cela, tout avait changé. Elle avait vu sa mère s'enfoncer doucement dans une profonde dépression. Katniss elle, était passée d'adolescente insouciante aimant la nature et chanter, à jeune adulte renfermée et taciturne.

Elle avait rapidement arrêté ses études et s'était trouvé un job afin de subvenir aux besoins de sa mère qui n'était plus bonne à rien dans son état. Les deux femmes ne vivaient plus, elles survivaient.

Parfois, il arrivait que Katniss se demande ce que sa vie aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas eu à faire face à la mort d'êtres chers si jeune. Si son père et soeur étaient encore là, sa mère ne serait sans doute pas tombée dans la dépression. Ils seraient tous les quatre, heureux et unis, comme avant.

Elle secoua la tête en s'essuyant les joues rageusement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser comme ça, surtout maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule au monde, c'était bien trop douloureux. Des « si » ne changeraient rien de toutes manières.

Non, la seule chose qui la soulagerait peut-être un peu, elle l'espérait, c'était de s'éloigner de cette fichue ville et des souvenirs qu'elle renfermait dès que possible…


	2. Chapitre 1

_Me revoilà pour la suite tant attendue !_

 _C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas eu grand chose à se mettre sous la dent jusque là. J'espère donc que ce premier chapitre vous comblera à ce niveau ^^_

 _Vos commentaires seront les bienvenus, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et vous dit à très vite !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Elle était enfin arrivée. Après de longues heures de route, Katniss posa enfin ses valises dans la petite bourgade du District 12.

Après quelques recherches, c'était cet endroit qui avait le mieux collé à ce qu'elle recherchait après les récents évènements.

Avec si peu d'habitants, elle n'aurait sans aucun problème pour trouver la solitude tant espérée. Ici, rien à voir avec le tumulte déstabilisant du Capitol.

D'où elle était, elle pouvait déjà sentir l'air frais et boisé des plaines et forêts qui entouraient la région. Elle entendait sans difficulté le chant des oiseaux et les doux rayons du soleil lui caressaient la peau en cette fin de matinée.

Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de ces douces sensations.

_ **Mademoiselle Everdeen ?** l'appela une voix féminine, la faisant sursauter.

_ **Oui** , répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine en se tournant vers une jeune femme rousse au visage avenant.

_ **Bienvenue au District 12. Je suis Annie Cresta, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone** , déclara l'agent immobilier en lui serrant la main.

_ **Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.**

_ **Ravie de vous rencontrer en chair et en os. Vous avez fait bonne route ? Pas trop de mal à trouver ?**

_ **Non, ça a été, je vous remercie.**

_ **Tant mieux. J'ai le sentiment que vous savourez déjà le dépaysement** , sourit Annie qui avait eu le temps de l'observer en arrivant. **Vous verrez, c'est très petit comparé au Capitol, mais c'est une charmante petite ville où il fait bon vivre. Vous me suivez ? Je vais vous montrer votre nouveau chez vous.**

Katniss se laissa entrainer en prenant au passage le temps d'étudier tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle sentit au passage le regard des quelques habitants qu'elle croisait, mais après tout quoi de plus normal en voyant une tête inconnue.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent finalement devant une jolie maison en bois sans prétention, mais très mignonne entourée d'une jolie pelouse très bien entretenue.

La toiture vert foncé de la maison avait tout de suite retenue l'attention de Katniss sur les photos qu'Annie lui avait envoyé, elle qui adorait les différentes nuances de cette couleur.

Elle avait une jolie véranda où se trouvait une balancelle. Katniss s'était tout de suite imaginée assise profitant des premiers rayons de soleil avec un chocolat chaud et un bon bouquin.

L'intérieur quant à lui, valait aussi le coup d'oeil. Annie lui expliqua qu'elle avait refait elle-même la déco et qu'elle en était assez fière, et elle avait de quoi. Les rideaux, l'agencement des pièces, les couleurs, tout était de très bon goût.

Pour la première fois depuis l'élaboration de son projet de déménagement, Katniss était vraiment sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix.

_ **Qu'en pensez-vous ?** demanda Annie, la coupant de sa rêverie.

_ **C'est parfait.** complimenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Annie souffla de soulagement. Eternelle perfectionniste, elle était visiblement inquiète de la réaction de sa cliente.

_ **Ouf ! J'ai eu peur que vous détestiez. C'est vrai, après tout les goûts et les couleurs sont tellement différents d'un individu à l'autre** , rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

_ **Ne vous en faite pas, vous avez fait un super travail.**

_ **Merci. Pendant que j'y pense, je sais que vous venez d'arriver en ville, mais avec Finnick, mon fiancé, on a pour habitude de recevoir les nouveaux venu et je me demandais si vous nous feriez le plaisir de venir dîner chez nous ce soir ?**

_ **Oh… Hum…** bafouilla Katniss, mal à l'aise.

L'attention était touchante, mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout de commencer à se lier à qui que ce soit ici. C'est d'ailleurs le critère majeur qui avait fait qu'elle s'était exilée loin de tout.

_ **Je vous prends de court avec cette invitation de dernière minute…**

_ **Non, non. Enfin oui, mais c'est gentil de votre part. Seulement je suis un peu fatiguée avec le déménagement…** commença à expliquer la jeune femme.

_ **Je comprends. Vous avez fait une longue route, vous devez être éreintée. Peut-être une autre fois ?**

_ **Peut-être, oui.** répondit Katniss en forçant un sourire maladroit.

_ **Super. Je vous remet vos clés et vous souhaite encore une chaleureuse bienvenue au District 12. Si vous avez le moindre soucis ou la moindre question, vous avez mon numéro. Cela dit, je suis sûre que vous vous plairez ici.** sourit Annie avant de la laisser.

Une fois la porte refermée, Katniss s'appuya contre elle en soupirant. Ca y est, elle était chez elle.

Elle avait du gérer d l'enterrement, le tri des affaires, la vente de la maison, la recherche d'une autre maison, le déménagement et ce sans l'aide de personne. Elle songea avec regret que Prim aurait sans doute adoré cet endroit.

Mais voilà, elle était seule et ne pouvait partager tout cela avec personne et il en serait toujours ainsi dorénavant. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

Elle s'essuya les joues presque rageusement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Elle avait du pain sur la planche avant que l'installation ne soit vraiment complète. Sa voiture pleine à craquer l'attendait dehors, alors hors de question de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

La première nuit, Katniss ne dormit quasiment pas. Entre le fait de se retrouver seule dans une maison inconnue et les cauchemars, elle préféra utiliser son insomnie pour finir d'agencer son nouveau chez elle.

Quand elle eu entièrement fini, l'aube pointait déjà son nez. C'est seulement là qu'elle décida d'écouter son estomac et d'aller se chercher quelque chose dans le frigo. Elle réalisa alors que même si elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les habitants du District 12, il devenait urgent d'aller faire quelques courses.

Elle se rendit donc dans le centre-ville à bon gré mal gré. Elle passa d'abord à la supérette ou elle chargea son petit cadi. Plus elle prendrait de choses, moins elle reviendrait. Une fois terminée, elle décida de se rendre à la boulangerie non loin de là pour avoir du pain frais.

L'avantage ici, c'est que tout était tout près dans le centre. Pas besoin de prendre la voiture entre chaque arrêt.

En entrant dans la boulangerie, la bonne odeur de pain chaud la frappa de suite, la faisant saliver d'avance. Malheureusement, elle ne passa pas inaperçue quand le carillon se mit à tinter, annonçant son arrivée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Dans la file d'attente, il y avait une dame d'un certain âge et un jeune couple, parmi lequel elle reconnut Annie.

Le visage de cette dernière s'éclaira aussitôt et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

 **_Katniss ! Quelle charmante coïncidence !**

_ **Bonjour Annie** , dit Katniss en souriant maladroitement.

_ **Comment allez-vous ? Vous visitez déjà le coin ?**

_ **Euh… On peut dire ça. J'avais surtout besoin de me ravitailler.** expliqua-t-elle en montrant ses sacs de course.

_ **Quoi de plus normal ! Alors comment vous trouvez votre nouvelle maison ?**

 **_Je m'y plait beaucoup.**

_ **Me voilà rassurée ! Oh, mais que je suis tête en l'air, pardonnez-moi. Je vous présente mon fiancé, Finnick. Finnick, c'est Katniss, ma cliente du Capitole arrivée tout juste hier.**

_ **Enchanté Katniss** , sourit ce dernier en lui serrant la main.

Katniss lui sourit maladroitement en zieutant autour d'elle, gênée d'être au centre de l'attention. Son regard croisa par hasard celui du jeune homme au comptoir qui servait la vieille dame devant eux et à sa grande surprise, elle ne put immédiatement détourner le regard.

Il avait les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Avec ses cheveux blonds, il avait des airs d'ange. En fait, ce serait exactement la description qu'elle ferait d'un ange si on lui demandait. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur donnait à boire ici ? Tous les hommes du coin étaient tous aussi beaux ?

_ **…n'oubliez pas, hein ?**

 **_Pardon, vous disiez ?** demanda Katniss en sortant de sa rêverie.

Annie sourit, pas offusqué le moins du monde.

_ **Je disais, vous n'oubliez pas notre invitation. Je sais que vous serez sans doute très prise les prochains jours, mais dès que vous avez un créneau faites moi savoir, Finnick et moi on s'organisera en fonction.**

 **_Oh ! C'est à dire que je ne veux pas déranger…**

 **_Allons, vous ne nous dérangez pas ! Ca nous ferait vraiment plaisir de vous avoir à dîner, je vous assure.**

 **_Dans ce cas…** se sentit-elle obligée de dire face à tant de gentillesse.

 **_Génial** , conclut-elle alors que Finnick finissait de payer leur commande habituelle.

 **_Merci mon pote, on se voit plus tard ?** demanda l'époux d'Annie en s'adressant au boulanger.

 **_Bien sûr. Et n'oublie pas les bières.** lança le blond aux yeux bleus.

 **_Impossible ! Ca gâcherait le match voyons !** rigola Finnick.

 **_Les hommes…** s'amusa Annie à l'attention de Katniss en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ **Quoi, c'est vrai ! Pas de bières, pas de match !**

 **_Mais bien sûr, chéri. Laissons Katniss passer sa commande, on est déjà en retard pour aller chez ta mère.**

 **_Tu as raison. Ravi de vous connaître Katniss.  
**

 **_Moi de même** , sourit poliment cette dernière.

 **_A bientôt Katniss. Salut Peeta !** lança Annie pour conclure avant que le couple ne sorte, laissant Katniss seule avec le beau boulanger.

Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle sentit ses joues chauffer sous le regard azur du jeune homme alors que celui-ci lui souriait chaleureusement.

_ **Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **_Hum… C'est à dire qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas fait mon choix…** avoua-t-elle.

_ **Pas de problème, prenez votre temps.** la rassura-t-il.

Elle contempla les vitrines pleine de gâteaux et viennoiseries en tout genre, ainsi que les différents types de pains exposés derrière lui. Tout donnait envie ici, elle ne savait pas quoi choisir.

 **_Je vais prendre deux pains aux noix.** déclara-t-elle finalement.

 **_Autre chose ?** proposa-t-il en préparant sa commande.

 **_Hum…**

 **_N'ayez pas peur de vous faire plaisir. Vous ne le regretterez pas.**

 **_Que me conseillez-vous ?** demanda-t-elle honnêtement, perdue face à tout ce qu'il proposait dans sa boutique.

_ **Vous êtes plutôt salé ou sucré ?**

 **_Salé** , répondit-elle spontanément.

_ **Connaissez-vous** **les pains au fromage ?**

Katniss secoua la tête négativement.

_ **Commencez par là dans ce cas.** sourit-il en lui en ajoutant quatre.

 **_Combien je vous dois ?**

 **_Rien du tout. C'est pour la maison.**

 **_Non, je ne peux pas accepter.**

 **_ C'est votre première commande ici, disons que c'est mon cadeau de bienvenue.** insista Peeta.

 **_Hors de question. Je n'ai pas besoin de la charité.** s'offusqua Katniss.

 **_Il n'est pas question de ça, je vous assure…**

 **_Alors dites moi combien je vous dois.** dit-elle, bornée.

Peeta ouvrit la bouche pour protester encore, mais devant la mine énervée et indéfectible de la jeune femme, il se ravisa.

_ **Ca fera 4,80…**

Katniss déposa l'argent sur le comptoir et tourna les talons sans demander son reste, ne laissant même pas la possibilité au jeune homme de rajouter quelque chose.

Après son départ, Peeta soupira en se massant la nuque.

_ _Bien joué Peeta, à peine arrivée, voilà que tu la vexes…_ maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

Katniss elle, marcha jusqu'à sa voiture d'un pas pressé, encore sous le coup de la colère qu'avait suscité le geste pourtant plein de gentillesse du boulanger.

_ _Non, mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Comme si j'ai besoin qu'on me donne quoi que ce soit ! S'il pense qu'il va me revoir dans sa fichue boulangerie… De toutes façons, les plus beaux sont souvent les plus cons ! J'aurais du lui balancer ses pains à la figure !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut, salut ! Pitié ne me fustigez pas ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour la trèèèèèèèèèèès longue attente. J'ai eu un petit accident de moto cet été (rien de trop méchant ouf), donc je vous avoue avoir relégué au second plan l'écriture après cet évènement. Sans même parler du fil à retordre que me donne ce site quand j'ai voulu poster il y a déjà deux semaines de_ _ç_ _a ! J'ai essayé presque tous les jours, rien à faire. Tout était contre moi ! Je viens donc enfin poster le chapitre que j'avais déjà sous le coude, mais je vous demande d'être encore indulgentes car il va falloir que j'écrive la suite de la suite ! lol_

 _Bref, vraiment navrée pour ce gros contre temps._ _Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur toutes celles qui ont laissé un petit mot et à qui j'ai essayé de répondre directement. Et pour les autres, notamment les anonymes, vos commentaires sont vraiment une grande source d'encouragements pour moi._

 _J'espère que l'attente aura quand même value la peine et que ce chapitre vous plaira..._

 _A trè_ _s bient_ _ôt !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Installé dans le salon de Peeta, Finnick et lui s'étaient retrouvés pour un bon match de foot comme ils aimaient le faire régulièrement. Ces soirs là, comme tout homme qui se respecte, c'était bières et pizza à volonté.

C'était aussi l'occasion des confidences. En plus, c'était bien connu, l'alcool déliait quelque peu les langues.

_ **Alors ?** questionna Finnick avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ **Quoi, alors ?** demanda Peeta en fronçant les sourcils après avoir pris une gorgée de sa bière.

_ **Comment tu trouves la nouvelle ? Katniss ?**

 **_Finnick, ne commence pas…** soupira Peeta.

 **_Quoi ? C'est une simple question !**

 **_Je te vois venir à des kilomètres avec ta "simple" question.**

 **_Oh, allez mec ! Je sais que tu as une préférence pour les jolies brunes mystérieuses !**

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel.

_ **Tu dis ça comme si j'avais une série de conquêtes dans son genre à mon tableau de chasse, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est le néant en ce qui concerne ma vie sentimentale.**

 **_Parce que ça c'est mal terminé avec Madge et que tu repousses toutes les autres depuis !** lui rappela Finnick.

_ **Je les repousses parce qu'elles sont toutes plus insipides les unes que les autres au final et que je me vois pas coucher avec elles juste comme ça !** se défendit Peeta.

_ **Hey, c'est pas un reproche mon pote, je dis juste que si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu serais déjà casé avec trois gosses sans aucun problème. On sait tous que tu es le célibataire le plus en vogue du District 12.**

 **_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Premièrement, je ne suis pas l'unique célibataire du coin, et deuxièmement, tu oublies Gale Hawthorne je te signale.**

 **_Tu n'es certainement pas l'unique, mais tu es le plus désirable ! Les autres sont des bras cassés, moches par dessus le marché. Quant à Gale, ce mec papillonne de droite à gauche, ce qui lui enlève tout le côté inaccessible que toi tu as, et crois moi, les demoiselles adorent courir après tout ce qui est hors d'atteinte.**

Peeta soupira longuement. C'était la énième fois que Finnick et lui avaient cette discussion concernant son célibat et l'attirance que les filles du coin avaient soit disant pour lui.

Cela dit, son ami n'avait pas tort sur un point, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu se trouver une fille avec qui fonder une grande famille, car ce n'était pas les prétendantes qui manquaient, ni les opportunités d'ailleurs.

Pourtant quelque chose le bloquait à chaque fois. Sans doute était-il un peu trop romantique, à toujours attendre un signe ou quelque chose de spécial chez une de ces demoiselles, mais il ne se passait jamais rien de son côté. Pas de papillons dans le ventre, de mains moites, de sourire béat...

Excepté ce matin, quand la jolie brune aux yeux orageux si envoûtants, était entrée dans sa boulangerie. Il devait bien avoué qu'il avait tout de suite ressenti un truc qu'il ne saurait décrire exactement.

 **_Tu penses à elle, pas vrai ?** s'amusa Finnick, qui connaissait son ami par coeur.

 **_Pas du tout.** nia Peeta.

 **_Oh allez Peet' ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux me dire qu'elle te plait ! Non, en fait, t'as même pas besoin de me le dire, je sais qu'elle te plait. Je l'ai vu à la manière dont tu la dévorais du regard ce matin. T'étais presque à baver sur ton comptoir.**

Peeta lui balança le premier oreiller qu'il trouva sur son canapé, faisant Finnick éclater de rire.

 **_Ce que tu peux être lourd quand tu t'y mets !**

 **_Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit quand on vous a laissé ?** questionna Finnick.

 **_On a parlé de pain.** éluda Peeta, encore honteux en pensant à sa maladresse.

 **_Sérieusement, dis moi !** insista-t-il.

Peeta hésita en triturant sa bière et en haussant les épaules.

 **_J'ai été con. Je l'ai vexé et elle ne mettra plus les pieds dans ma boulangerie.**

 **_Comment ça ?**

 **_Elle savait pas trop quoi choisir alors je l'ai conseillé et quand j'ai voulu lui faire cadeau de sa commande, elle a pris la mouche en insistant pour payer. J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, mais elle s'est braquée en disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la charité. Après elle a posé l'argent et a tourné les talons sans un mot de plus.**

Finnick éclata de rire et Peeta le foudroya du regard.

 **_Je vois pas ce qui te fait rire !**

 **_La première nana sur qui tu lorgnes vraiment depuis Madge te met un vent, tu avoueras que c'est quand même dingue !** rigola-t-il de plus belle.

_ **Ah ah. Hilarant, vraiment.**

 **_Elle me plait déjà cette petite. C'est exactement celle qu'il te faut. Une fille avec du caractère qui te fera tourner en bourrique avant de finalement accepter tes avances.**

 **_Je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire des avances.** rétorqua Peeta, sur la défensive.

 **_Oh si, tu vas lui en faire. Vu comment tu la dévorais des yeux et comment tu prends sa réaction, tu pourras pas t'en empêcher. On est un peu maso à ce niveau là nous les hommes et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Avec Annie ça a été la même chose. Souviens toi comment elle m'ignorait au début, c'était vraiment mal parti, pourtant je savais que c'est elle que je voulais.**

 **_Ecoute, cette fille je la connais à peine. Certes, elle est magnifique et tout, mais clairement je suis pas son style. On ne joue même pas dans la même catégorie, alors je vais pas pousser plus loin que ça. Et si par hasard elle revient dans ma boulangerie, je me contenterai de l'accueillir comme je fais avec tous mes clients.** assura Peeta.

 **_Ouais ouais, j'attends de voir ça.** sourit Finnick.

 **_Bon et si on en revenait au match. Je vais aller nous chercher d'autres bières.** conclut-il en se levant, désireux de changer de sujet.

Son ami ne fut pas dupe de la manoeuvre, mais n'insista pas. De toutes façons, Katniss venait d'arriver et la ville était très très petite, alors à tous les coups ces deux là se croiseraient à nouveau et ça promettait d'être très intéressant… En mettant aussi sa fiancée sur le coup, ils arriveraient peut-être enfin à caser Peeta !

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir fermé la boulangerie, Peeta se rendit à l'épicerie faire quelques courses. Au détour des allées, il croisa Katniss et son coeur manqua littéralement un battement.

En effet, la jeune femme était restée sur ses positions, et même si elle avait cru fondre de plaisir en mordant dans les fameux pains au fromage de Peeta, elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans sa boulangerie pour autant. Plutôt mourir que d'admettre qu'elle avait peut-être _un peu_ exagéré dans sa réaction.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçue, trop occupée qu'elle était à choisir ses fruits. Il songea un instant à tourner les talons et à faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais quelque chose le retint malgré lui. Après une longue hésitation, il prit une grand inspiration et se décida à aller lui parler. Il fallait qu'il rattrape sa bourde tôt ou tard.

 **_Salut…**

Katniss releva la tête brusquement, surprise d'être abordée. Mais son expression se renfrogna en rapidement en reconnaissant le boulanger.

 **_Bonjour.** dit-elle froidement en détournant le regard vers l'étale de fruits.

Peeta trépigna d'un pied à l'autre en se massant la nuque, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise.

 **_Je… Je m'excuse de vous interrompre pendant vos courses, mais hum, je voulais…**

Katniss soupira en relevant la tête, visiblement agacée.

 **_Venez-en aux faits.** s'impatienta-t-elle.

 **_Euh, oui pardon. Je souhaitais juste… m'excuser pour l'autre fois, si je vous ai offusqué. Ce n'était absolument pas mon intention et…**

 **_Très bien, excuses acceptées.** l'interrompit-elle avant de le contourner.

Surpris par sa réponse et surtout par la manière dont elle le fuyait comme un pestiféré, il resta d'abord sans voix, avant de se reprendre et de la suivre.

 **_Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air de vouloir les accepter.** lui fit-il remarquer.

Katniss souffla une nouvelle fois.

 **_Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de repartir du bon pied.** proposa-t-il en tendant la main. **Moi c'est Peeta. Peeta Mellark et vous ?**

Elle se tourna vraiment vers lui en laissant volontairement sa main pendre dans le vide.

 **_Ne jouez pas à ça, vous savez très bien comment je m'appelle. A l'heure qu'il est, tout le monde dans ce patelin doit le savoir. Ce sont d'ailleurs les seules informations que je consens à donner. Maintenant, j'ai des courses à terminer si vous voulez bien m'excuser.** conclut-elle en le plantant à nouveau.

Bouche-bée, Peeta la regarda s'éloigner vers un autre rayon. Décidément, cette fille était un vrai volcan. Et lui qui pensait pouvoir remettre les compteurs à zéro avec elle, c'était peine perdu.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait aussi bornée alors qu'il était venu lui présenter ses excuses. S'y était-il mal pris ? C'est sa tête qu'elle ne supportait pas peut-être ? A moins qu'elle ait une dent contre les hommes en général ? Ne sachant même plus ce qu'il était venu acheter, il décida de retourner au parking et d'attendre qu'elle sorte pour avoir au moins une explication.

Après presque vingt minutes à patienter, il vit enfin la jeune femme se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle l'aperçu de suite assis sur le capot de sa voiture garée non loin de la sienne et son visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

 _Super, elle doit te prendre pour un grand malade…_ pensa-t-il en se redressant. _Allez, te dégonfle pas._

 **_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?** s'agaça-t-elle ouvertement cette fois.

 **_Rien… Enfin c'est-à-dire que je vous ai présenté mes excuses et pourtant vous semblez encore remontée contre moi…**

 **_Et alors ?**

 **_Alors, je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi,** avoua le jeune homme.

 **_Il n'y a rien à comprendre.**

 **_Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Je pensais qu'en vous demandant pardon, on pourrait repartir à zéro et peut-être faire connaissance, étant donné que vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin et que…**

 **_Je vous arrête tout de suite. Si j'ai choisi cette ville, c'est surtout à cause du nombre d'habitants, parce que j'espérais que comme ça j'aurais la paix. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire ami-ami avec vous ou qui que ce soit d'autre, est-ce que je suis claire ?** balança Katniss.

Elle se rendit aussitôt compte qu'elle avait blessé le jeune homme, mais hors de question de revenir en arrière ou de se laisser attendrir par son regard bleu azur.

 **_C'est très clair. Bonne fin de journée.** répondit-il en cachant du mieux qu'il put sa déception et son incompréhension alors qu'il retournait à son véhicule.

Katniss le regarda partir avec une pointe de remords. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement, mais avec son insistance, il avait fini par la déstabiliser et la pousser dans ses retranchements. Et elle détestait ça.

Soupirant, elle reprit ses esprits et retourna à sa voiture pleine de culpabilité.


	4. Chapter 3

_Ca y est, me revoilà (déjà) pour la suite !_

 _Je suis ENFIN en vacances et juste avant de prendre l'avion, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser en plan avant de partir. En espérant que ça vous aide à patienter jusqu'à mon retour ! ^^_

 _Mille merci pour votre soutien, même si ce ne sont que deux ou trois mots, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour et de connaître vos impressions._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Les jours qui suivirent son altercation avec Katniss, Peeta fut d'une humeur massacrante. Il se forçait bien évidemment à sourire aux clients et aux gens de son entourage pour ne pas être assailli de questions, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il revivait en boucle leur échange, le poursuivant jusque dans ses songes, comme si son cerveau se faisait une joie de le torturer.

Il n'avait pas recroisé la jeune femme depuis, ce qui le rendait encore plus malheureux d'une manière qui lui était totalement incompréhensible. Finnick avait raison, les hommes avaient certainement un côté maso.

Son ami d'ailleurs avait bien remarqué son état, mais cette fois, Peeta n'avait pas souhaité se confier. Pas encore en tout cas, ce que Finnick respectait, conscient qu'il le ferait quand il se sentirait prêt.

C'est donc à son plus grand étonnement qu'il vit la jeune femme, source même de ses tracas, faire son apparition comme une fleur.

Il était en train d'agencer sa vitrine avec des viennoiseries tout juste sorties du four, quand une silhouette de dressa juste derrière. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas entendu le carillon de l'entrée retentir. Tant l'étonnement était grand, il fronça les sourcils, croyant au départ que son esprit lui jouait de nouveaux tours.

C'est seulement quand cette dernière se racla la gorge, qu'il réalisa qu'il la fixait. Il secoua la tête et rougit en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

 **_Bonjour…**

 **_Bonjour. Je… j'avais besoin de pains et vous êtes la seule boulangerie en ville alors…** se sentit-elle obligée d'expliquer pour justifier sa présence, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Peeta hocha la tête, déçue qu'elle ne revienne que pour cette raison, néanmoins, il ravala sa fierté et l'accueillit comme si de rien n'était.

 **_Pas de soucis. Vous prendrez quoi ?**

Katniss elle, s'était préparé à tout sauf à ça. Décidément cet homme n'était pas humain. Comment pouvait-il se montrer toujours aussi chaleureux après la manière dont elle l'avait traité ? Elle se sentit encore plus mal.

 **_Hum, je… je prendrai un pain aux noix et un au céréales.** bafouilla-t-elle, avant d'ajouter d'un petite voix en rougissant. **Et aussi cinq pains au fromage.**

Peeta hocha la tête, se retenant de commenter le fait qu'elle avait sans doute du les apprécier pour en reprendre et se contenta de composer son paquet.

 **_Ce sera tout ?** demanda-t-il avant que Katniss hoche la tête. **Ca fera 6,80 s'il vous plait.**

Elle lui tendit un billet et leurs mains s'effleurèrent dans la manoeuvre. Elle sentit alors une petite décharge électrique et le dévisagea pour savoir si lui aussi l'avait sentit ou si elle venait de se l'imaginer. Malheureusement, il détourna aussitôt les yeux, son visage ne laissant rien transparaître.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la caisse pour chercher la monnaie, elle l'observa bien malgré elle et fut forcée d'admettre qu'il était vraiment beau. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage à la fois viril et angélique. Sa mâchoire anguleuse semblait puissante tandis que ses lèvres semblaient au contraire, d'une douceur extrême, l'interrogeant sur ce que ça serait de l'embrasser. Ses cils retinrent également son attention, car il étaient d'un blond très clair et plutôt longs pour un homme, mais ça lui allait très bien. Quand il releva la tête, elle pu l'espace d'un instant croiser ses yeux bleus azur qui avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant et elle eu un mal fou à détourner le regard.

Rouge de honte, elle s'empressa de récupérer sa monnaie en évitant bien tout contact cette fois avant de murmurer un petit merci et de sortir au plus vite, pressée de mettre de la distance entre elle et ce jeune homme bien trop troublant.

 **_Tu n'es pas très bavard ces derniers jours. Tu veux me dire ce qui te turlupine ou je dois encore attendre ?** questionna Finnick après avoir longuement observé son ami qui semblait à des million d'années lumière.

Peeta releva les yeux et secoua la tête.

 **_Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.**

 **_Peet'… on a grandi ensemble. Je sais quand ça ne va pas. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.**

Son ami soupira, mais finit par reprendre la parole.

 **_Tu as déjà ressenti une décharge électrique en touchant quelqu'un ?**

Finnick s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. D'abord interloqué, il reprit tranquillement :

 **_Ca m'est déjà arrivé, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu as enfin couché avec une nana ?! C'est pas Katniss ? Pas déjà ?!**

_ **Quoi ? Non ! Non, et comment ça déjà ? Tu peux pas être plus loin de la réalité…**

 **_Comment ça ?**

 **_Elle me déteste Finnick, et toi tu crois qu'on va coucher ensemble, sérieusement ?**

 **_Elle peux pas te détester, elle vient d'arriver, et puis personne ici te déteste. T'es un vrai bonbon. Les gens adorent les bonbons, c'est bien connu.**

 **_Va dire ça à Gale.**

 **_Gale est un cas particulier. Et puis, ça compte pas, il est jaloux de toi. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu penses qu'elle te déteste ?**

 **_Parce qu'elle me l'a très clairement expliqué l'autre jour à la supérette.**

 **_Attends, vous vous êtes parlé et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?**

 **_Oui, parce que ça été une vraie boucherie et que j'avais suffisamment honte comme ça.**

 **_Je te suis pas là. Reprends tout depuis le début, tu veux bien.**

Peeta lui relata ce qui s'était passé, revivant douloureusement les propos de la jeune femme. Lui racontant aussi sa visite d'hier à la boulangerie.

 **_Moi tout ce que je retiens dans ce que tu me racontes, c'est qu'elle t'a repoussé, mais que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, parce qu'elle a déménagé pour se retrouver seule. A mon avis tu prends ça un peu trop personnellement. La preuve, elle a bien repoussé notre invitation à diner et pourtant tu sais très bien que personne n'arrive à esquiver Annie.**

 **_Peut-être, mais ça me donne juste envie de me terrer quelque part chaque fois que je la vois, et le pire c'est qu'en même temps, j'arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce que je vais la revoir !**

 **_Peet', elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil. Ce que tu ressens ne se contrôle pas, aussi peau de vache soit-elle pour l'instant. Tu veux un conseil ? Laisse faire le temps. Elle vient d'arriver, laisse la s'acclimater et donne lui le temps de se rendre compte combien on est des gens sympas et quand elle commencera à s'ouvrir, ça se fera tout naturellement. Peut-être même qu'elle s'excusera de t'avoir traité comme ça.**

 **_Tu crois ?**

 **_Je crois pas, j'en suis sûr.** sourit son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Katniss de son côté décida de sortir de chez elle pour se mettre à la recherche d'un boulot. Elle avait de quoi voir venir quelques temps avec ce qui restait de la vente de la maison familiale, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose à faire de ses journées.

Même sans diplôme, elle faisait preuve d'une ressource telle, qu'elle s'en était toujours sortie sur le marché du travail.

Elle se rendit donc à la mairie du coin où elle rencontra une certaine Effie Trinket. Déjà que le nom était spécial, le personnage l'était tout autant. Plutôt excentrique que ce soit dans les habits, les couleurs ou même la coiffure, tout dépareillait avec la petite bourgade. La femme lui apprit qu'elle venait elle aussi du Capitol. Ceci expliquait cela.

Après un entretien qui sembla interminable aux yeux de Katniss, qui avait du expliquer ce qui l'avait amenée au District 12, Effie lui annonça qu'il y avait bien un job à pourvoir de garde forestier. Un de leurs employer était parti à la retraite et n'avait jamais été remplacé.

 **_Je comprends ta situation et franchement, je t'aurais bien engagé de suite, seulement tu n'as aucune qualification…**

 **_Je sais bien que ça ne joue pas en ma faveur, seulement je vous assure être quelqu'un de volontaire, déterminée et j'apprends très vite.**

 **_Je ne suis pas certaine que ça suffise…** hésita encore Effie.

 **_Je connais bien la nature et les animaux. Avec mon père j'allais chasser tous les weekends. Prenez moi au moins à l'essai et si jamais vous trouvez que je ne fais pas l'affaire, je partirai sans protester.**

 **_Bon… C'est d'accord.** accepta Effie après un temps de réflexion. **Je** **te laisse deux semaines pour faire tes preuves après quoi on verra si tu restes ou pas.**

 **_Vous ne le regretterez pas.** jura Katniss.

 **_J'en suis sûre. Tu feras équipe avec Gale Hawthorne. C'est un jeune homme expérimenté, il sera un très bon partenaire pour débuter. Reviens demain matin, je ferai les présentations et te donnerai ton uniforme.**

 **_Très bien. Merci beaucoup, vous n'imaginez pas ce que ce travail représente pour moi.**

Effie balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main en souriant, visiblement touchée par l'histoire de la jeune femme. Katniss prit ensuite congé, un vrai sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle avait enfin l'impression de vraiment sortir la tête de l'eau après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le lendemain, Katniss se présenta très en avance pour sa première prise de poste. Elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de se rendre utile et surtout de partir patrouiller en pleine nature.

Le seul bémol à son nouveau job, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Elle espérait que ce Gale ne serait pas agaçant à blablater inutilement ou à poser des questions indiscrètes. Elle détestait ça.

 **_Katniss ! Tu es en avance.**

Cette dernière se leva en entendant la voix d'Effie.

 **_Euh, oui… Pardon.**

 **_Ne t'excuse pas, c'est un bon point. J'aime la ponctualité, ça me montre ta motivation. Suis moi, je vais te donner ton uniforme puis te présenter Gale. Une grande, grande journée vous attend !**

Elle lui remit sa tenue avant de la laisser se changer dans les vestiaires. Quand Katniss mit le nez dehors, Effie fut ravie qu'elle ait vu juste au niveau de la taille. La femme prêtait visiblement beaucoup d'attention au « look » de ses employés.

 **_On peut travailler pour la municipalité et être glamour** , expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Katniss, qui ne prêtait guère attention à sa tenue au quotidien, ne sut trop quoi répondre à cela. Heureusement, elles furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme grand et brun qui devait avoir pratiquement le même âge que Katniss. On pouvait même les croire apparenté tant ils se ressemblaient physiquement.

 **_Katniss, voici donc Gale Hawthorne. Gale, c'est Katniss ta nouvelle collègue et partenaire sur le terrain.**

Gale lui fit un sourire ravageur en lui serrant la main.

 **_Bienvenue au District 12.**

 **_Merci,** répondit timidement-elle.

 **_Katniss n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais je suis certaine qu'elle apprendra vite. Je te la confie pour que tu la formes de ton mieux.** intervint Effie.

 **_Pas de soucis. Elle est entre de bonnes mains** , lui assura le jeune homme.

 **_J'en suis certaine ! Bon, je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance et vous mettre au travail. Gale n'oublie pas d'aller inspecter les clôtures, on nous a signalés des trous à certains endroits.** conclut Effie.

 **_Ce sera fait !** lança-t-il avant de se tourner vers Katniss. **Tu viens du Capitol c'est ça ?**

 **_C'est ça.**

 **_Tu as de l'expérience sur le terrain ?**

 **_J'ai quelques bases. Ma mère se servait de différents types d'herbes, de plantes et de fleurs pour sa profession, elle m'a apprit quelques trucs pour les reconnaître. Sinon je me débrouille pas trop mal au tir à l'arc. Mon père m'emmenait chasser avec lui. La nature c'est ma deuxième maison en quelque sorte.**

 **_Cool. Tu me montreras ça un de ces quatre, mais pour l'heure on va s'occuper d'inspecter et de réparer les clôtures qui entourent le District. Elles empêchent les animaux dangereux d'entrer, donc c'est la priorité.**

_ **Pas de soucis.**

Les deux jeunes gens prirent la Jeep réservée aux patrouilles et longèrent la clôture à la recherche des moindres failles. Ils passèrent la journée à ressouder les trous fait par l'usure ou les animaux. Ils furent si absorbés à leur tache que Katniss ne vit même pas le temps passer. C'est seulement quand Gale lui annonça qu'ils s'arrêtaient là, qu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était.

 **_Tu as bien travaillé. Je sens qu'on va former une bonne équipe. Avec les autres on va boire un verre, ça te dit de nous accompagner ? Je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe…**

 **_Hum… Non, c'est gentil, mais peut-être une autre fois ?**

 **_Pas de problème. On se voit demain alors ?**

 **_Oui, à demain.**

Elle rentra chez elle totalement éreintée mais plutôt fière d'elle. Pour un début ce travail lui plaisait beaucoup. Quant à Gale, il était plutôt sympa. Il avait posé quelques questions mais ne s'était pas montré indiscret. S'il restait tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, travailler avec lui chaque jour ne devrait pas être si déplaisant.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chères lectrices (je pense ne pas me tromper en employant le féminin), navrée mille fois pour ma longue absence, mais en guise d'excuses, j'étais en vacances pendant 3 semaines trèèèèès loin de mon ordinateur et ensuite le dur retour à la réalité m'a anéanti pendant quelques temps, comme beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? ^^_

 _Bref je reviens donc avec ce petit chapitre que j'avais sous le coude. Il vous faudra être patientes, le temps que je retrouve l'inspiration pour pondre la suite. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous satisfera suffisamment pour ne pas me lapider. Merci encore pour vos messages en fin de lecture, ça fait hyper plaisir de lire vos impressions, ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer l'écriture et surtout à avoir un peu moins "honte" de le partager avec vous._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Plus les jours et les semaines passaient et mieux Katniss se sentait. Sa nouvelle maison, son nouveau job, ses nouveaux repères. Tout lui convenait parfaitement. Elle pouvait enfin relâcher sa garde et se sentir vraiment chez elle à présent. Elle qui s'était montrée plus qu'hésitante en arrivant ici, ne regrettait finalement pas son choix. Si seulement elle pouvait partager tout ça avec sa famille… Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux, sa gorge se nouait et elle se sentait proche de craquer. C'était comme si elle les avait perdu hier.

Assise sur la balancelle de sa véranda en cette fin de journée, elle n'entendit ni ne vit approcher Peeta, trop perdue dans ses souvenirs et les sentiments qui l'assaillaient tout à coup.

C'est seulement quand le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix qu'elle réalisa qu'il était debout devant chez elle. Confus en réalisant qu'il arrivait au mauvais moment, il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de prendre la parole devant une Katniss aussi gênée qu'étonnée.

 **_Bonsoir… Je… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je repasserais.** dit-il en commençant à tourner les talons.

 **_Attendez !** répondit instinctivement Katniss en s'essuyant rapidement les joues.

Elle qui d'habitude aurait presque couru se cacher, trop orgueilleuse pour laisser transparaitre ses émotions, ne voulait étrangement pas qu'il s'en aille. Dire qu'elle était curieuse de connaître la raison de sa visite était un euphémisme, surtout qu'ils n'échangeait des politesses que quand elle venait en coup de vent à la boulangerie. Alors le voir débarquer chez elle l'intriguait beaucoup.

 **_Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?** reprit-elle en regardant brièvement ce qu'il tenait dans sa main libre.

_ **Hum… J'ai fait un crumble aux pommes dix fois trop grand pour moi tout seul, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être vous en amener une part…**

 **_A moi ?** s'étonna-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Peeta sentit ses joues prendre feu. Il baissa la tête, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de venir.

 **_Vous avez raison, c'était stupide.** s'empressa-t-il de dire. **Navré de vous avoir dérangé.**

 **_Vous ne me dérangez pas !** lança-t-elle en se levant pour s'approcher des marches. **C'est très gentil de votre part, c'est juste que… ça m'étonne après tout ce…** Elle fourra ses mains dans les poches arrières de son petit short en jean avant de poursuivre en détournant les yeux. **Après la manière dont je vous ai traité quand on s'est rencontré.**

Ce fut au tour de Peeta d'être étonné qu'elle revienne là dessus. Elle avait des remords, réalisa-t-il tout à coup. Il secoua vivement la tête.

_ **J'ai été maladroit. On ne se connaissait pas, j'aurais pas dû insister autant pour vous offrir votre commande.**

 **_Non, c'est moi qui ai été bête. Tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est vous montrer accueillant et généreux. Je n'aurais pas du réagir de cette manière… C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'offre quoi que ce soit. Et puis en général les gens attendent toujours quelque chose en retour.** expliqua-t-elle.

 **_Je comprends.** acquiesça-t-il, avant de reprendre en souriant. **La prochaine fois je me retiendrai de vous offrir quelque chose, c'est promis.**

 **_Et pourtant vous voilà devant ma porte à vouloir m'offrir un crumble aux pommes…** sourit-elle en retour.

_ **Chassez le naturel…** répondit-il avec une petite moue adorable qui fit Katniss éclater de rire.

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle riait vraiment. Qui aurait cru que ce serait avec le jeune homme qui l'avait terriblement contrarié à son arrivée.

Peeta quant à lui resta bouche bée en détaillant son jolie visage qui s'éclairait tout à coup. Elle était si belle à cet instant. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'était un peu plus chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour l'entendre rire plus souvent. Surtout qu'il avait été touché de la voir pleurer à son arrivée. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie à cet instant, la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien, et ce même s'il ne connaissait absolument rien de son passé ou des raisons qui l'avait poussé à emménager au District 12.

 **_Bon, j'accepte. Mais c'est bien parce que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas dégusté un crumble !**

 **_Mais je n'en doute pas !** sourit-il aux anges, en grimpant une marche pour lui tendre le plat qui contenait sa part.

Une part très généreuse, il n'avait quasiment rien gardé pour lui en réalité, mais ça il ne lui dirait pas. Du peu qu'il savait de la jeune femme, il était conscient qu'elle n'accepterait pas un gâteau entier.

Elle récupéra le plat et leurs mains se touchèrent comme cette fois là à la boulangerie, leur envoyant cette petite décharge électrique qui les surprit tous deux. Katniss avait bien pris garde depuis cet évènement à ne plus entrer en contact avec lui quand elle le payait à la boulangerie, mais cette fois elle fut pris de court.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant, conscients de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils rougirent et en même temps, se reculèrent comme pour mettre une distance de sécurité.

 **_Hum, eh bien… Merci beaucoup pour…** balbutia-t-elle en montrant le plat.

 **_De rien. Ca me fait plaisir. Je… Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Vous me direz s'il était bon à l'occasion, histoire que je puisse améliorer ma recette.**

 **_Bien sûr.**

Peeta lui sourit une dernière fois et retourna à sa voiture en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ce que Katniss ne manqua pas de noter. C'était une habitude adorable, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer, le sourire elle aussi aux lèvres.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Peeta avait toujours ce sourire béat placardé au visage. Tout lui semblait tellement plus rose tout à coup.

 **_Peet' ? T'es là ?**

 **_Entre Finn' !**

 **_Je viens de voir ta voiture. Annie m'envoie chercher du… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?** s'étonna son ami.

 **_Quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de sourire ?**

 **_Si bien sûr, mais CE sourire, n'est pas un simple sourire. Il t'es arrivé un truc vraiment spécial et je veux savoir ce que c'est.**

 **_Parfois je me dis que tu me connais trop bien.**

 **_Allez crache le morceau !**

 **_J'ai eu la super idée d'aller chez Katniss avec un crumble aux pommes et elle ne me l'a pas jeté à la figure donc, je suis content.**

 **_Aaaaah ! Ca c'est le Peeta que je connais ! Enfin tu t'es décidé à tenter un truc ! Donne moi des détails. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Comment elle a réagit ?**

 **_Bah au départ je pensais mal tomber parce qu'elle pleurait. J'allais faire demi tour et en fait, elle m'a retenu. Puis on a discuté et en fait elle s'est excusé de sa réaction à notre première rencontre.**

 **_Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle finirait par s'excuser ! Avec le temps tout s'arrange, c'est ma devise !**

 **_Ouais ouais, t'avais raison.**

 **_J'ai toujours raison, c'est bien connu. Bon c'est plutôt bien parti, si elle accepte tes bons petits plats ! Et vu comment t'es doué en cuisine, c'est quasiment dans la poche si tu veux mon avis.**

 **_Va pas trop vite, on a juste échangé quelques phrases et un gâteau.**

 **_Oui mais quand même, c'est pas rien ! Au fait, je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais tu devineras jamais avec qui ta dulcinée travaille en tant que garde forestière !**

 **_Ne me dis pas que c'est Gale.**

 **_Et oui mon pote, lui-même !**

 **_C'est pas possible !** s'exclama Peeta, pas ravi de cette nouvelle.

 **_Moi non plus je voulais pas y croire, mais Annie me l'a confirmé. Elle l'a su par Effie qui se ventait d'avoir trouvé une perle pour le District 12. Franchement, de tous les types de ce bled, fallait qu'elle l'ait lui comme collègue. J'espère qu'il va pas te faire le même coup qu'avec Madge…**

L'expression de Peeta s'assombrit à la mention de son ex.

_ **Je ne sors pas avec Katniss donc théoriquement, je n'ai rien à craindre ou à revendiquer.**

 **_Peut-être, mais elle t'intéresse et connaissant Gale, s'il l'apprend, ça lui donnera une raison supplémentaire de draguer Katniss, déjà qu'il essaie de chopper tout ce qui passe…**

Peeta était dépité, mais il préférait ne pas penser à ce scénario, même s'il considérait Gale comme une véritable menace en ce qui concernait la gente féminine depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé avec son ex, contre un arbre à la prendre comme le bourrin qu'il était.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cet horrible souvenir.

 **_Désolé mec, je voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie** , s'excusa Finnick qui connaissait tous les détails sordides de sa rupture avec Madge.

Après tout ça, le jeune femme avait fini par quitter la ville, ne supportant plus d'être traitée comme la salope du coin. Tout le monde appréciait Peeta dans ce patelin, alors les gens avaient rapidement choisi leur camp en apprenant le motif de leur séparation.

Gale lui avait été boudé quelques temps, mais on lui avait vite pardonné son « incartade », parce que soyons honnête, on pardonne toujours aux hommes ce genre de comportement.

 **_Ca devrait plus être plaie à l'heure qu'il est, pourtant chaque fois que je vois Gale ou qu'on mentionne Madge, je peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir toute cette tristesse, cette… colère. Si elle m'avait dit qu'elle l'aimait j'aurais pu comprendre Finn', mais ça…**

 **_Je sais mon pote, je sais. Mais soyons honnêtes, cette fille était une garce qui cachait bien son jeu. Je sais que je te taquine parfois là dessus, mais je suis bien content que t'aies pas eu le temps de coucher avec elle.**

 **_C'est peut-être là qu'était le problème. Elle voulait, mais moi je… je sais pas, je bloquais.**

 **_Hey, c'est pas ta faute si elle a été voir ailleurs, ok ?** assura Finnick en posant sa main sur son épaule. **Quand on aime vraiment, on est prêt à attendre éternellement s'il le faut. A mon avis, c'est une bonne chose au final, parce que si elle a été capable de te tromper à ce stade de votre relation, elle l'aurait sans doute refait une fois que tu lui aurais offert ta virginité.**

 **_Peut-être…**

 **_Pas peut-être, c'est sûr ! Ce genre de nana, faut les fuir comme la peste !** s'exclama Finnick avant de sourire. **Heureusement, ta Katniss n'a pas du tout l'air de ce genre là. Et tu sais que j'ai du flair pour ces choses. Alors rends moi un service, si tu apprécies vraiment cette fille, fais ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir. Ne laisse pas ce con de Gale Hawthorne gagner encore une fois.**

Peeta hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en repensant à la jeune femme. Elle était en effet tout le contraire de Madge, physiquement mais aussi intérieurement. Autant Madge était blonde comme les blés, douce et plutôt timide, autant Katniss était brune avec un tempérament de feu et un regard qui pourrait vous foudroyer.

C'est d'ailleurs sûrement ça qui l'avait d'abord attiré chez elle. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial qu'il ne saurait encore définir et il était prêt à tenter sa chance pour pouvoir le découvrir.


End file.
